STCVE: Ragnarok
by GM Grantham
Summary: EPISODES 5.04 TO 5.06: On a first contact mission, strange things happen and Trip is accused of murder. Will the others be able to clear his name and find the real culprit? Trip & T'Pol, Reed & Sato pairings.
1. 504 PART ONE

Series Title: Star Trek—The Continuing Voyages of the _Enterprise_

Author: ginamr

Story Title: Ragnarok

Story Number in Series: Two

Story Part: One

Season Four

Episode Number in Season: 26

Episode Number in Series: 100

Genre: Science Fiction/Angst/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Possible spoilers: _Broken Bow__ through __Terra Prime_

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Author's Note: The bold stuff is communicator and italics is thoughts. Bold and italics is Trip and T'Pol's communication through their bond. And this: **_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**indicates scene breaks.

Last time on Star Trek: Enterprise… Paradise Lost Part Four

* * *

_**Captain's Log **_

_Scans of the area have revealed several interesting phenomena worth taking a closer look at. It appears as though we may have discovered a new class of nebula with some very intriguing properties not known to coexist peacefully anywhere near Earth. I've had Ensign Mayweather set a course for the nebula. Scans have also detected and m-class planet in a nearby system that appears to warrant further investigation. _

_**T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T **_

"We are within range of the nebula, sir."

Archer nodded and turned to T'Pol. "T'Pol, why don't you prep a Shuttlepod for a closer look?"

With a simple inclination of her head in response, she made her way toward the lift. "And why don't you take Trip with you?"

T'Pol turned, her expression one of slight puzzlement; however, she inclined to her head once again and entered the lift.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

_Several minutes later in Engineering…_

T'Pol entered engineering to a flurry of activity and as she moved toward where she was hearing commander Tucker shouting orders, she had to move carefully in order to avoid bumping into the various crewmen that were rushing by her. At last, she reached him and could see him in the far corner of engineering directing repairs.

" Rostov, check the coil assembly for damage. Mitchell, fix those fried relays in Junction 6-B. Hess…"

" Yeah, boss?" Hess called out from behind a panel.

"Never mind! You just stay where you are!"

Hess grinned. "Yes, sir!" Hess turned and saw T'Pol standing behind Trip. "And boss, I think you have a visitor!"

Trip turned, seeing T'Pol standing patiently waiting for him. "Now's not a good time, T'Pol…"

"The Captain has asked that I take closer scans of the nebula with the Shuttlepod and he suggested that I bring you with me."

Trip's eyebrows shot up. "Now what would ya need me along for?"

"Perhaps the Captain feels that you should have a break from the repairs. I am sure Lieutenant Hess is exceedingly capable of carrying on in your place until you return."

Trip sighed and nodded. "Hess!" he shouted.

Hess poked her head out and he saw her roll her eyes. "Yeah, boss?"

"You're in charge until I get back! Make sure those injector manifolds get purged or I'll have your hide!"

"Got it, boss!" With this, Hess returned to the repairs she was making.

Trip turned to find that T'Pol had a questioning look on her face, one that suggested that she knew the meaning behind his statement.

Trip chuckled and extended a hand. "Lead on to the Launch Bay," he said teasingly.

T'Pol quirked an eyebrow slightly and exited ahead of him. He followed her out, chuckling.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

_Several minutes later in the Launch Bay…_

**Tucker to Bridge.**

**Go ahead, Commander.**

**Ready for launch.**

**Acknowledged. Opening Bay doors.**

The Shuttlepod then dropped out of the belly of _Enterprise_ and Trip took the controls, guiding the shuttle smoothly away toward the nebula.

**We'll rendezvous here in a couple of hours.**

**Got it. Tucker out.**

Trip closed the com line and leaned back, letting out a deep sigh. "The shuttle's set on autopilot."

T'Pol nodded and a silence fell between the two.

"Have you heard from your parents recently?" T'Pol asked, attempting to make conversation.

Trip smiled. "Yep. According to my mom, my youngest niece starts kindergarten soon. And dad was talkin' about the new bloodhound my brother got. Oh, and it looks like my sister-in-law just had another girl. They named her Tina."

T'Pol nodded and paused. "I received a transmission from Koss. He sent his grievances in regards to Elizabeth."

Trip opened his eyes and turned toward her. "He must have been a bit surprised."

"If he was, he didn't show it."

He nodded and fell silent. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw T'Pol's left hand gripping the arm of the chair tightly. He reached out a hand and laid it on top of hers. She looked over at him, causing him to smile weakly. She held his gaze until the panel in front of her beeped, shattering the moment.

"We are approaching the edge of the nebula."

Suddenly, the Shuttlepod shook viciously. "What in the hell was that?"

"There are several unidentified vessels approaching."

Another hit caused the Shuttlepod to lurch violently to the left, sending T'Pol out of her chair and into Trip's waiting hands.

"You alright?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'm fine."

Trip helped her up and she sat down again. "I'm setting a course for the rendezvous coordinates. See if you can't get an SOS out to _Enterprise_."

T'Pol nodded and got to work. Trip put his hands out to keep from getting thrown into the panel face-first. "They're closin' in! If we take cover in the nebula, will they be able to find us?"

"No. But the nebula will also interfere with communications."

"Damn! Transferring all available power to the engines! Let's see if we can't outrun them."

The Shuttlepod jolted as Trip maneuvered to avoid the fast-gaining fighters. "There's another ship approaching. It's _Enterprise._"

Trip's head snapped up. "Those ships are practically defenseless against _Enterprise. _One hit from our weakest weapons would disintegrate them."

**Enterprise to Shuttlepod One. We're opening the Launch Bay doors.**

**Acknowledged, _Enterprise._ We're comin' home.**

Again, the Shuttlepod rocked and then dipped sharply forward. "That last one took out the impulse drive! All we have left is maneuvering thrusters!"

"Switching to manual pilot."

**Reed to Shuttlepod One. I've brought the grappler online. Get as close as you can to the Launch Bay doors.**

**All we have left are the maneuvering thrusters, Lieutenant! That last hit took out the impulse drive! It's goin' ta be a close shave as it is.**

**Get as close as you can. When you have, I'll use the grappler to bring you the rest of the way in.**

A few moments later, Trip pressed his thumb to the com panel. **Tucker to _Enterprise_. This is a close as we're goin' ta get.**

**Acknowledged. Deploying the grappler.**

A clunk on the hull alerted its occupants to the grappler making contact. Trip's hands flew out in front of him as the Shuttlepod lurched suddenly forward.

Within moments, the Shuttlepod was inside the Launch Bay and the doors closed. The moment the Launch Bay doors had sealed themselves closed, both leapt from the Pod and exited the Launch Bay, Trip heading for Engineering and T'Pol heading for the Armory. With only a nod, they parted ways.

Once she had arrived in the Armory, she pressed her thumb to the comm. panel on the wall. /T'Pol to Bridge. If you would please report to the Armory, Mr. Reed, I believe that we can modify a photon torpedo to emit an energy blast that will disarm their weapons and engines without destroying them./

There was a pause on the other end before she heard Archer say, **Do it.**

**Aye, sir. I'll be there momentarily, Commander.**

T'Pol cut the comm. and waited for Reed to arrive.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

_Meanwhile on the Bridge…_

"They're veering off, sir."

"Keep with them, Travis."

"Aye, sir. Adjusting course and speed."

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

_Several minutes later in the Armory…_

T'Pol flipped open the communicator she'd been carrying. **T'Pol to Tucker.**

Just then, Trip entered the Armory with a box clinking with tools. "This should have everything we need."

T'Pol nodded and Trip set the tool box down to the side. "Help me get this cover off, Lieutenant."

Reed nodded and moved to one side while Trip went to the other. Both carefully removed the outer cover and set it aside. T'Pol grabbed the hyperspanner first, moving it over the blue wire. Trip strode toward the tool box once he and Malcolm had set the cover down, reached in, pulling out a flashlight and a pair of wire cutters. Trip nodded and T'Pol backed away, setting the hyperspanner back in the toolbox and held out her hand. Trip handed her the flashlight and she held it so he could see inside. Without a word, they worked quickly, modifying the output of the torpedo's energy source.

"Got it," Trip said at last.

T'Pol took the tools and put them away while Trip and Reed replaced the cover. They then moved the torpedo to one of the tubes, lifting it up in. T'Pol closed the hatch and rushed toward the comm panel, pressing her thumb to the button.

**The torpedo is ready, Captain.**

**Acknowledged.**

Reed rushed forward.**I can fire it from here, sir.**

**Do it, Lieutenant.**

Reed nodded and did as he was told. There was a long moment of silence before Archer's voice came through the comm. **We've disabled two of the vessels. The other two escaped.**

**Sir! The vessels have been rigged to self-destruct!** came Hoshi's voice over the comm.

**There's nothing we can do, sir. A hit to their hull would destroy them.**

The three in the Armory listened over the comm, waiting for the inevitable. **Both ships have been destroyed.**

The three of them stood in silence for a moment, Trip and T'Pol sharing a moment of quiet contemplation, while Reed looked on, unaware of their thoughts. **Archer to Armory. I need you three in the command centre.**

**We're on our way, Captain**, T'Pol replied.

T'Pol turned to Trip, her eyes meeting his. He nodded, exiting the Armory with T'Pol and a confused Lieutenant Reed behind them.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

_Command Centre, several minutes later… _

"We did everything we could, sir," Malcolm repeated.

"Damn it, that's not good enough!" Archer bit out.

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment. "We could trace their engine trail, Captain," Trip suggested. Archer looked up at him. "T'Pol and I managed to get some scans of their ships before _Enterprise _came to the rescue. We could set the sensors up to detect the particles their engines generate."

Archer nodded. "Get to work, Commander."

Trip and T'Pol nodded. "Aye, sir."

Archer then turned to Reed. "See if you can't modulate the weapons so that we can knock out their systems without destroying them."

Reed nodded and left for the Armory. Archer turned to the rest of the group. "Dismissed."

The senior staff then exited the Command Centre, leaving Archer there on his own. He sighed and paused for a moment before exiting the Command Centre as well, headed to his ready room.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

Two hours later…

Archer was reading through the latest mission reports for the _Columbia_ when the door chime sounded.

"Enter," he called, not looking up from the reports.

T'Pol entered followed closely by Trip and Reed. "Sir, I've managed to adjust the weapons to a lower yield. We're ready for them, sir."

Archer looked up and set the mission report aside, nodding. "Well done, Lieutenant."

T'Pol spoke next. "Commander Tucker and I have adjusted the sensors to pick up the ion trail of the ships, Captain. We've traced the trail to a nearby system."

"Is the system charted in the Vulcan database?"

T'Pol shook her head. "There is no record in the Vulcan database of a system at those coordinates."

Archer grinned. "Maybe you missed one. Tell Travis to set a course for the coordinates. How close are we?"

"Less thansix hours at Warp Four, Captain," Trip replied.

Archer nodded. "WarpThree-Five then. We don't want to pushthe engines too hardafter that recent conduit blowout.But let's take extra precautions. They attacked us unprovoked. We could be dealing with a potentially volatile situation here." The other three nodded. "Inform me when we've reached the system. Dismissed." T'Pol and Reed left. Trip, however, stayed behind. "Was there something else, Commander?"

Trip nodded. "T'Pol's noticed…hell, the whole crew's noticed…that you're a bit wound up lately. Is everythin' alright, Jon?"

Archer nodded. "Never better. Why?"

"Like I said, you seem kind of tense is all. What's got you so damn uptight?"

Archer sighed. "It's personal."

Trip looked at him quizzically for a moment before understanding suddenly dawned in his features. "This is about Erika, isn't it? The injuries she got from _Columbia_'s firefight?"Archer frowned, but before he could say a word, Trip rushed to explain. "I read the mission reports, too."

Archer nodded and sighed. "Starfleet says that she sustained a pretty bad blow to the head and some severe nerve damage." Archer grimaced. "They're still waiting to see just how bad it is. According to a couple of the doctors, she might not be able to walk again."

Trip frowned. "Jesus, Jon. No wonder…I'd be tense, too, if I was in your position."

"She means a lot to me. I don't know what I'd do if something like that or worse happened to her."

Trip nodded. "I know how you feel. If anything like that happened to T'Pol…"

With this, Archer looked up. "Speaking of T'Pol…"

Trip sighed. "I care for her, Jon; a helluva lot more than circumstances permit. But ever since Elizabeth…" He trailed off, a sour look coming to his face.

"You want a friend's opinion?" Archer asked. "It's been hard for her, Trip. She lost her mother not too long ago and then to lose a daughter she didn't even know she had…? The best thing that you can do is to be there for her. The two of you need each other and the best way to heal this is time, patience, and just letting her know you care."

Trip looked up at him and smiled weakly. "You're right. I know you are. But time and patience are two things I haven't got a lot of."

Archer nodded. "I know, Trip. But she can't push you away forever, though she can sure as hell try. Eventually, she'll have to face it…to face you."

"Thanks."

Archer grinned, standing and clapping the young engineer on the shoulder. "It's what friends do."

With this, Trip exited the ready room, leaving Archer alone.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

_Six hours later…_

As Captain Archer stepped onto the bridge, he saw Hoshi concentrating hard at her station, presumably trying to decode some of the inhabitants's transmissions.

"Ensign?"

"Almost got it, sir."

"T'Pol?"

"The civilization appears to be advanced…even by Starfleet's standards."

Archer looked at her, confused. "But those ships didn't have any type of shielding and their weapons barely scratched the hull."

"I did not say that the vessels we encountered are able to withstand firepower from a ship such as _Enterprise_. However, their engines appear to be similar in design to an ion drive."

"An ion drive? Not even Starfleet has figured out how to build a dependable ion drive."

"As I have said, they are advanced even by Starfleet's standards."

Archer nodded. "Hoshi, have you found anything in their communications indicating who they are?"

"I think so, sir. They call themselves…the Briliarins. Their home planet is called…Briliarus IV."

"Anything else, Ensign?"

Hoshi shook her head. "That's all so far, sir."

"Do they seem to be a peaceful race?"

"Yes…it seems that they welcome visitors."

Archer grinned. "Well…I hope everyone is up for a first contact. Travis, set a course for the planet, maximum impulse."

"Aye, sir," the helmsman replied.

**TBC**


	2. 505 PART TWO

Series Title: Star Trek—The Continuing Voyages of the _Enterprise_

Author: ginamr

Story Title: Ragnarok

Story Number in Series: Two

Story Part: Two

Season Five

Episode Number in Season: 01

Episode Number in Series: 101

Genre: Science Fiction/Angst/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13 (For Implied Violence and Adult Language)

Possible spoilers: _Broken Bow__ through __Terra Prime_

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Author's Note: Some names of the Briliarins taken from Nurse mythology. And just so you all don't think I'm stealing, I did read a ST: Enterprise fanfiction story about a culture similar to the Briliarins but the Briliarin queen is a bit more open than the monarch in that story. Plus, this story moves in a different direction than that one…Plus that one was an A/T'P pairing…this one is T/T'P.

Last time on Star Trek: Enterprise… Ragnarok Part 1

* * *

_Play Intro._

_A half hour later…_

"High orbit, Travis."

"Aye, sir."

Archer turned to Hoshi. "Channel open, Captain," she replied to his unasked question.

He nodded and cleared his throat. "I'm Captain Jonathon Archer of the Earth starship _Enterprise_. We come on a mission to explore other cultures, and we'd like to learn about your people."

Silence permeated the air for a few moments before a response came through. It took the Universal Translator a few moments to adjust to the syntax, but it finally locked on.

"…Repeat…this is Layetta of the Ca'vaen House…you may address me as House Mistress Layetta or as House Mistress."

"Well, House Mistress, I was hoping for the opportunity to speak with an individual or group of individuals that represent your people."

"Her Majesty has instructed that I arrange for you to speak with her in person."

Archer looked at T'Pol and she met his gaze, her features neutral with the exception of a raised eyebrow. He then returned his attention to the conversation at hand, smiling broadly. "When would she like to meet with us?"

"I am sending you the coordinates now. Her Majesty has also requested that you come dressed in civilian clothing. With the coordinates is some information concerning our customs and our history."

Archer nodded. "I look forward to it."

"As does her Majesty." With this, the comm. was cut.

"Sir…there are some things in this that I think the away team should be aware of."

"T'Pol, Lieutenant Reed…I'd like you on the away team. Hoshi, I'll need you there in case something goes wrong with the UT."

"Sir, it seems the Briliarins have a superstition about odd numbers…it's more comfortable for them."

"Perhaps Commander Tucker?" T'Pol suggested.

Archer nodded. "Stop by Engineering. We'll meet in the Command Center for a quick briefing."

The others nodded and one by one made their way towards their destinations.

"The Captain wants me on the away team?"

"It was my suggestion. It seems that this race is more comfortable with odd numbers.

Trip frowned. "Hmm. That's strange."

T'Pol nodded. "Indeed it is."

T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T

_Command Center, a few minutes later…_

Archer smiled as Trip and T'Pol entered the room. "Nice of you to join us."

Neither said anything, moving towards the others. Hoshi cleared her throat. "Something that is very important for us to remember is that this is a matriarchal society."

"Well, it looks like the Orion men aren't the only ones who are slaves to their women," Reed muttered.

Trip chuckled softly shaking his head. "Sounds like your kind of people, huh Malcolm?"

"Another thing that I think is especially important for the men to know is that the women of this society aren't at all modest and wear very little. The one with the most clothing is the monarch. She is the most covered in order to protect her from male visitors who would take advantage of her."

"Lieutenant, Commander…I'd like to make it clear that simply because they aren't modest that doesn't mean they're to be taken advantage of. Understood."

"Yes, sir," both replied.

"Another thing to note is that they're big on rank. Males are usually lower in rank than females…with the exception of the monarch's misters."

Trip's eyebrows shot up. "Misters? As in more than one?"

Hoshi nodded. "I was just getting to that. Unlike Humans, the Briliarins have multiple partners. The monarch has the most partners, who are the highest ranking males in their society. Usually, they sit at the monarch's side ready to get anything she needs."

"Sounds like the women have it pretty damn good here."

"Captain, since we're meeting with a matriarchal society, I think it would be best if Commander T'Pol did all of the talking." Archer nodded. "And there's something else, sir. You may not like it…but men are considered property." Hoshi bit her lower lip. "While we're on the surface, you'll have to…"

"I believe what Ensign Sato is trying to say is that while on the surface, you will need to act…"

"Like a stud service," Trip finished, grimacing.

T'Pol looked at him curiously. "That is an accurate comparison." She turned to Hoshi. "Am I to assume that Mr. Reed will act as your escort?"

Hoshi nodded unblushingly while Reed frowned, looking quite disgruntled. "And sir…I'd recommend that we dress like the Briliarins to blend in better," she stated, now looking acutely uncomfortable.

To the women's surprise, the men said nothing. Trip simply stood there torn between amusement and awkward embarrassment while Archer stood stiff. Reed's embarrassment and discomfort were obvious, letting the others know exactly what he thought of that idea.

"It could help first contact go more smoothly…"

Archer sighed. "All right, Ensign…in the interest of first contact…"

Hoshi nodded. "I'll see if I can get the Quartermaster to put something together." With this, she left the Command Center.

"Looks like this is goin' ta be an interestin' first contact."

T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T

_A few hours later on the surface…_

Trip frowned as he fingered the writing on his clothes. "What's this?"

"Markings. Basically, it says 'property of House Mistress T'Pol'." Trip opened this mouth to protest, but Hoshi cut him off. "It's for your protection, sir. Unless you'd like to 'entertain' whatever woman claims you." Trip frowned, muttering under his breath. "The Captain's markings say the same and the Lieutenant's…"

"Say 'property of Second House Mistress Hoshi'," Reed finished.

It soothed Trip's bristled ego to know that he wasn't the only male who was 'marked'. The five approached the entrance with T'Pol in front, Archer and Trip on either side of her and Hoshi following behind, her arm hooked into Reed's. They walked through the doorway and were greeted by a surprising sight.

There before them were several eloquent, cat-like creatures. Though their physiques were similar, there were several distinct trait differences such as height, fur color, spot patterns, eye color, and tail length. The men also noticed very human-like noses and fur-covered breasts which were hard to miss considering that the materials covering them were so thin.

As the queen approached, the men did as was custom and dropped to one knee, avoiding looking at the queen until she instructed them to rise. She looked very much the part of a snow leopard, minus the spots. The cat-like slits of her eyes were a tempting shade of ocean blue, her human-like nose and lips fierce beauty to her tame features, pointed cat ears rose on the top of her head, enticing the imagination along with her mane of wavy black hair, which fell adoringly over her shoulders. Her clothing revealed a flat stomach with a jewel colored differently than those in her hair replacing her belly button. She wore a silky, filmy cover above her hips colored a light, sensual orange.

"Your Majesty, I am First House Mistress T'Pol of the Earthship _Enterprise_. This is my First, Charles, whom prefers Trip…" T'Pol began, placing her hand on Trip's right shoulder. "…and this is my second, Jonathon. Behind me is Second House Mistress Hoshi with her First, Malcolm."

The queen smiled warmly. "I welcome you. May I introduce the First Royal Mistress, Mist…" The woman with a purple tint to her fur and hair, the strands of her hair easily brushing her shoulders, smiled a cat-like smile, her eyes locking with Reed's. "…the Second Royal Mistress, Hlathguth…"

Trip stared at the tallest of the three women with a coat of gold, a mane of black hair, eyes of grassy green, and clothes of navy blue, who smiled sensually, licking her lips. "Trip," T'Pol warned softly, an edge of uncharacteristic agitation sharpening her unstated warning. Trip swallowed roughly, returning his attention to the queen.

"…and the Third Royal Mistress, Hrist." The woman with blue fur and short pixie-like hair, colored an almost shock blue, eyed Reed lustily, as did her twin sister, Mist. It seemed that neither minded challenging the mistress whom was lower in rank. Hoshi grabbed Reed's arm, snarling fiercely. The two women snarled in return, not backing down. The queen said nothing, returning her attention to T'Pol.

"Come. I have had a feast prepared in your honor."

T'Pol nodded, turning to Archer. "Jonathon, if you would escort her Majesty." She then turned to the queen. "It is custom for the visiting House Mistress to offer one of her men as an escort in an indication of good will, is it not?"

The queen nodded, smiling a cat-like smile, extending a hand, palm down, to Archer who took it as was his duty as the offered escort. "You may all call me Freyja. Formality is something I find too stiff to encourage true friendship."

Out of the corner of his eye, Trip saw Hlathguth stiffen, a scowl crossing her face, which portrayed her disgust with her queen's request. "Your Majesty…" she began, but Freyja's sudden departure into the dining hall with her arm hooked into Archer's halted the gold-furred woman's protest.

The others followed Archer and Freyja into the room, which contained a long, rectangular table filled with spectacularly odd-looking dishes. Freyja sat at the head of the table with Archer on her left and T'Pol on her right. Trip sat to T'Pol's right and across from him sat Hoshi. Hlathguth sat on Trip's right eyeing him as though she were oblivious of T'Pol. To Hoshi's right sat Reed, whom was trying to ignore the hand on his arm from Mist on his right and the foot moving up and down his leg from Hrist diagonal from him. "Ladies, please!" he protested.

The queen narrowed her eyes at him and Hoshi shook her head. "Malcolm, pet, settle down," she said patting his arm. She then turned to the queen. "I apologize, your Majesty. He doesn't get this much attention from other women at home."

"And where is home exactly?"

"A little place called Earth."

Hoshi's head fell to her chest. _Trip!_ She sighed. "Our culture is different than yours, your Majesty. I apologize for the deception, but we felt it would be more suitable to follow you customs until you learned more about us."

Freyja's face softened and she sighed. "You are not the first." She paused. "Please…I'd enjoy hearing more about your culture."

"Men and women in our society are equal. As far as mating, Humans are monogamous," Archer explained.

"My people, from Vulcan, are very much similar in these respects," T'Pol added.

"Intriguing…and what of your leadership?"

"Both sexes can be leaders. Captain Archer is our leader. I am his first officer; my companion, Trip is third-in-command; Mr. Reed is fourth-in-command; and Ensign Sato is fifth-in-command."

"How does your rank system work?"

"Although my people use slightly different ranks, they can be correlated to Starfleet's. The ranks begin with Ensign then proceeding to Lieutenant Junior Grade, Lieutenant Full Grade, Lieutenant Commander, Commander, Captain, and Admiral. Jonathon holds the rank of Captain, Trip and I hold the rank of Commander; Mr. Reed is a Lieutenant; and Hoshi is an Ensign."

"I see. So if your ranks are not based on gender, what are they based on?"

"Ability and performance of duties."

"What is your relationship to Commander Trip?" Hlathguth asked.

"He is my mate and the father of our daughter."

Trip coughed, not sure whether to be shocked at T'Pol's blunt fib or to laugh at the look of surprise on the other woman's face. However, the gold-furred woman didn't back off. Trip cleared his throat, removing her hand as gently as possible. "I don' mean ta offend ya, ma'm, but I'm married man. My mama raised me ta respect the institution of marriage."

"Do women on your homeworld not wear jewelry to indicate their status?" Hlathguth asked, obviously looking for a way to show the marriage false.

"Vulcans do not wear jewelry."

Hlathguth frowned, her attempt failed. However, as the others continued talking and eating, she formulated a plan to seduce Commander Trip.

T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T

_Later that evening in Trip's temporary quarters…_

Trip sat alone on the sofa, reading Archer's copy of _The Teachings of Surak_, which he'd borrowed upon Archer's recommendation. At first, he'd had a difficult time staying focused; but now, several pages in, it was holding his interest.

He heard a soft knock on the door and looked up. Thinking it was T'Pol, he marked his place and set the book down. There was another soft knock, although more urgent this time. "I'm comin'." When he opened the door, he was shocked to see the gold-furred woman enter and shut the door behind her looking frantic. "Please hide me! He's going to hurt me again!"

"Who's goin' to hurt you?"

"My First, Lvor. I told him that I wouldn't service him tonight and he bit me," she said, indicating the bloody wound on her neck.

Trip frowned, looking confused. "I thought…"

"He threatened to kill me if I told anyone!"

Trip's protector instincts kicked in and he hugged the woman tightly as she cried into his shoulder. "Shh. Everythin's goin' to be all right."

T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T

Not even realizing he'd closed his eyes, Trip opened them regretting it instantly as his head pounded furiously. He clutched at it, taking his surroundings. He looked down to see that he was utterly naked. He stood slowly, bending over to pick up his blues, slipping them on.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a tail, which caused him to turn his head sharply. His eyes widened in shock at the sight before him. There lay the gold-furred woman, still as sand, her eyes open wide with a glazed look, a large burn on her chest similar to that caused by a phase pistol, a pool of blood gathering between her legs. Near Trip's right foot lay a phase pistol set to kill.

Before Trip could analyze the situation any further, two guards rushed in to restrain him. They were followed closely by Freyja, Archer, and T'Pol, the former two who looked from the corpse to Trip in obvious shock.

"Commander Trip, you are under arrest for the murder and rape of the Second Royal Mistress. You will be taken to the dungeons to await your trial."

"I didn', Captain! I swear I didn'!" he shouted as the guards dragged him from the room.

"I believe him, Captain," T'Pol stated.

Archer sighed, not sure what to think. "If not him, who? Malcolm was the only other person with a phase pistol and he was with us."

T'Pol nodded before turning to Freyja. "I assume we are permitted the opportunity to prove Trip's innocence."

Freyja nodded. "I can give you one week."

T'Pol nodded. "That should be sufficient. May I see him?"

"Under normal circumstances, that would not be permitted. However, I agree that these are unique circumstances. Lvor will show you the way."

The man called Lvor stepped forward, inclining his head before exiting the room with T'Pol following.

There was a moment of silence before Archer spoke. "If my first officer believes him…so do I."

Freyja sighed. "In the interests of further diplomatic relations between our worlds, I hope you are right."

"So do I," Archer replied. "For Trip's sake, too, so do I."

T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T

_A few minutes later in the dungeons…_

"Here," Lvor said, shoving Trip's clothes into T'Pol's hands.

T'Pol raised an eyebrow, curious about the man's attitude as he stormed toward the control panel releasing the forcefield. He closed the door between them, leaving T'Pol alone with Trip, whose face was in his hands. "You do believe me, don' ya?"

T'Pol moved into the cell laying a hand on Trip's shoulder causing him to look up. "Of course I do, Trip. We have no secrets. If you had been responsible I would have known."

Trip smiled weakly. "Don' think that'll be good enough for them, though."

"What do you remember?"

Trip sighed running his hands through his hair. "Th' last thing I remember, she was beggin' me to protect her from one of the males. She said he was goin' ta kill her."

"Did anyone enter the room while you were consoling her?"

Trip shrugged. "My back was ta the door."

T'Pol nodded solemnly. "Then it is possible that someone attacked you from behind and then proceeded to rape and murder Hlathguth, implicating you in these crimes."

Trip looked at her in shock. "Now why in the hell would someone do that?"

T'Pol's eyebrows shot up even higher. "It seems that the male who was attempting to murder her is the most logical suspect."

Trip nodded. "I caught a glimpse of him at dinner. He didn' seem too happy about all the attention she was givin' me."

"If he was jealous, would he not try to kill you instead of her?"

Trip shrugged. "Maybe he thought I was dead and decided to make it look like a murder-suicide."

"Perhaps…but this would mean he made a mistake. And it is logical to conclude that he would also wish to make it appear that you had raped her before 'committing suicide'."

"I think it's goin' ta take more than a theory to save my neck, though."

"Then we'll simply need to find concrete evidence to prove your innocence."

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Later in Archer's temporary quarters…_

"After speaking to Trip, I am even more certain that he has been falsely accused."

Archer nodded. "Any ideas on what happened."

"While we are uncertain as to the person's motives, we suspect that Lvor, whom had threatened to kill her is the one who murdered and raped her, then attempting to implicate Trip."

"Why would anyone murder her in the first place?"

"According to Trip, Lvor, her First, seemed upset by the attention she was paying to him, which indicates the act was done out of jealousy."

"So if he was jealous of Trip, why kill her?"

"Trip has suggested an attempt to make the scene look like a murder-rape-suicide…although Trip was not killed, indicating an error and a worried murderer-rapist."

"We should have Doctor Phlox and Malcolm take a closer look at the body…if the Briliarins will permit it."

"I am certain that they cooperate fully. Her Majesty's willingness to let me see Trip indicates that she, like us, doesn't believe that he has as strong of a motive for murder and rape as others here."

Archer nodded. "The sooner we prove Trip's innocence, the sooner we can get back to first contact."

"Agreed."

Archer paused. "T'Pol, why don't you sit down." T'Pol did as she was asked, acting uncertain. He sighed. "I know it hasn't exactly been easy for you after what happened with your mother and…Elizabeth. I'm sorry that I haven't been there."

Both of T'Pol's eyebrows shot up, a semblance of the old T'Pol coming through for a moment. "I have been able to manage adequately."

Archer shook his head. "I'm still sorry I haven't been there." Archer paused. "Did I miss something?"

"Sir?"

"You seem more…concerned…about Trip lately than you used to be."

"Commander Tucker and I have formed a close friendship over the last several years."

"Some things point to it being a lot more than that."

T'Pol said nothing. Instead, she sat looking at her hands. "We have become very close," she amended.

Archer smiled slightly and nodded. There were a few moments of silence before T'Pol rose. "I need to meditate. Good night, Captain."

Archer nodded and watched as T'Pol slipped into the corridor. There was something different about her. At first, he'd attributed it to her getting used to life among humans. But now that he looked more closely, it couldn't have been just that.

He'd been so occupied with the mission in the Expanse that he'd missed an opportunity…an opportunity Trip had also been given. But Trip hadn't passed it by because of brooding. Trip had confided in T'Pol about his sister. He'd let T'Pol help him. If only Archer had talked to T'Pol about his feelings concerning the mission instead of pushing her and the rest of the crew away. He sighed, wishing he'd noticed it a long time ago. Maybe then she would have turned to him.

TBC…


	3. 506 PART THREE

Series Title: Star Trek—The Continuing Voyages of the _Enterprise_

Author: ginamr

Story Title: Ragnarok

Story Number in Series: Two

Story Part: Three

Season Five

Episode Number in Season: 02

Episode Number in Series: 102

Genre: Science Fiction/Angst/Action/Adventure/Mystery

Rating: PG-13 (For Implied Violence and Adult Language)

Possible spoilers: _Broken Bow__ through __Terra Prime_

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Author's Note: Some names of the Briliarins taken from Norse mythology. And just so you all don't think I'm stealing, I did read a ST: Enterprise fanfiction story about a culture similar to the Briliarins but the Briliarin queen is a bit more open than the monarch in that story. Plus, this story moves in a different direction than that one…Plus that one was an A/T'P pairing…this one is T/T'P.

I'm going to assume Vulcans can tell white lies. ;) So, when T'Pol says she and Trip "hadn't been intimate in six years ("These Are the Voyages"), I'll assume she fibbed and that what she meant was that they hadn't been intimate on regular basis and that their intimacy wasn't common knowledge. As for anyone being suspicious…they (most of them) think they're meditating together and/or comforting one another…or better yet, that she meant other than this incident ;). Okay, so I'm not quite sticking to that canon piece…but honestly---what Trip/Tpoler wants that to be canon anyway?

Last time on Star Trek: Enterprise… Ragnarok Part 2

* * *

_Play Intro._

_The next morning…_

"Do you have anything yet, Doctor?"

"A little patience, hmm? I haven't worked with this species' DNA before. There are differences."

"Does that mean that the blood is not human?"

Phlox nodded. "However, it is going to be difficult to identify whom the DNA belongs to without a database."

"I shall see if Her Majesty has a database. If she does not, we will have to take a sampling of DNA from all of the Briliarin males."

"That would be helpful."

"And maybe then we could attempt to ascertain what really occurred in Commander Tucker's temporary quarters."

"Most certainly."

T'Pol nodded. "Thank you. I will inform the Captain of your findings."

"Commander," Phlox called as she made toward the door. T'Pol turned back toward him. "I can't help but notice that you seem more troubled than usual. Is there something you wish to discuss."

T'Pol paused for a moment, the look on her face as neutral as she could make it. "It was a difficult night."

"How so?" Phlox asked in his usual optimistic tone.

T'Pol could sense from the Doctor's insistence on pushing the matter that he felt her difficult night was related to Trip's incarceration when in fact this was only one of the issues causing her restless nights.

"I see. Have a seat, Commander." T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. "I'd simply like to do a check-up." Reluctantly, she did as Phlox asked. "Hmm."

"What is it?"

Phlox looked up from the scanner he was using with a worried expression. "It seems that the pheromones from the Briliarin females have triggered your Pon-Farr."

"My Pon-Farr is not expected for another several years."

Phlox nodded. "Of course, but the pheromones seem to have served as some kind of external signal."

"Why were the others not affected?"

"The others, being human I suppose, were not effected in the same way. However, because of your bond, Commander Tucker will most likely suffer the same symptoms. In his case, fortunately, they will not be fatal."

"How long?"

"The symptoms should become more prominent in a day or so."

T'Pol nodded and slid off the biobed. "Thank you, Doctor."

"I would speak with Commander Tucker if I were you," Phlox shouted after her.

T'Pol paused in the door and turned to him, nodding in acknowledgement before exiting Sickbay.

Phlox sighed as the doors closed, shaking his head. _I hope the situation is resolved more efficiently this time._

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Later in the dungeons of Briliarus IV…_

Trip looked up when T'Pol entered the cell, a half-smile on his face. "So…?"

"The Doctor has discovered that the DNA is not human."

Trip frowned. "I was hoping for a bit more than that."

"We must give him time. He needs the DNA sequences of the Briliarin males to discover the true identity of the culprit."

Trip nodded and sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I think I'm goin' ta have nightmares for the rest of my life. I just can' get the picture out of my head." He paused, his features tightening. "I hope the bastard who did this gets what he deserves," he mumbled angrily.

"He will be held responsible for his actions," T'Pol assured him, laying a hand on his shoulder. "You must try to sleep. You are tired."

"I can'. Every time I close my eyes, she's lyin' there covered in her own blood, her eyes glazed over…and she looks so stunned…" Trip broke off, his voice cracking with emotion.

"I will stay with you until you are asleep."

Trip nodded and lay down on the makeshift mattress, T'Pol lying down facing him. "Phlox said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"We will talk once you have rested."

Trip sighed, closing his eyes. T'Pol turned over so that she was facing the other way and Trip wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him. "T'Pol," he whispered. "Thanks."

She nodded and closed her eyes, placing her hands on top of his. She listened as his breathing deepened and slowed. Soon, she too drifted off.

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'TT'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'TT'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'TT'N'T T'N'T _

_Later on _Enterprise_…_

"I believe I have identified whom the DNA belongs to, Captain."

Archer nodded. "Who then, Doctor?"

"Did you have any contact with a male named Talvic?"

Archer frowned slightly. "We saw him, but none of us were ever closer than 100 metres."

"I believe he is our culprit."

"You're sure, Phlox? He didn't seem like the type to commit a murder---"

"I believe there's an Earth saying…'it's always the quiet ones'."

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Her Majesty's chambers, the next morning…_

"You're certain?"

Phlox nodded. "DNA doesn't lie, I'm afraid."

Freyja shook her head. "It's just so difficult to believe. Talvic is my most loyal mister."

Archer was wondering if this Talvic wasn't the first of many that would rebel against the queen. He had a bad feeling about that Lvor, whom T'Pol had mentioned as a suspect because of the happenings of that evening. Perhaps they had unknowingly walked right into a civil war.

"Jealousy can be a strong motive in many cases," T'Pol added thoughtfully. _As you should well know_, she chided herself.

Freyja looked at the Vulcan, a shocked expression on her face. "Jealousy?"

The Vulcan nodded. "Commander Tucker suggested jealousy as a motive to kill and rape your Second House Mistress. Perhaps Talvic felt that our arrival would influence his status and therefore attempted to speed up our departure."

Archer paused before adding a few thoughts of his own. "I mean no disrespect, but isn't it possible that Talvic is the leader of a rebellion fighting for men's rights?"

"Impossible. There hasn't been an uprising for two centuries."

"It seems logical considering the behavior of the men toward our arrival."

Freyja sighed. "Very well. Commander Tucker will be released. There is enough evidence to at the very least prove his innocence. We will further investigate Talvic's possible role in the crime. I ask that you not leave orbit until this matter has been cleared up."

Archer nodded. "That sounds fair to me."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Freyja nodded and grinned. "My pleasure, Commander."

"If I may be excused, I would like to speak with my th'yla."

Without waiting for an answer, T'Pol exited the room leaving behind a confused Archer, a grinning Phlox, and a pleased Freyja.

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_A few moments later in the dungeons…_

Trip stood when T'Pol entered the cell, looking hopeful. T'Pol's expression remained neutral, but he could feel a nagging feeling of alarm through the bond. "T'Pol…" he began.

"You are free."

Trip frowned. "T'Pol, what's wrong?"

"It is my Pon-Farr. My time among the Briliarin females has triggered it."

Trip's eyebrows shot up. "Isn't Pon-Farr…?"

"The Vulcan mating drive, yes." She hesitated. "Those who are not bonded die if they do not mate."

Trip's eyes widened. "Die?"

T'Pol moved closer to him brushing a hair from his temple in a gesture of affection she'd seen a human male or female use with their chosen one. "It is alright, Trip. We are bonded. I will not die. But because of our bond, you will share the symptoms."

Trip ran his hands through his hair. "I knew that dream wasn' just me." T'Pol raised an eyebrow and Trip's cheeks became slightly pink. "So---since we're bonded---"

"The Pon-Farr will not be fatal. However, we must mate to break the _plak tow_."

"Mate? As in---"

"Have sexual intercourse."

Trip gave her a half-grin. "Do you have ta always be so clinically dry, T'Pol?"

"I am being truthful."

"You know it means more to us than that," Trip said softly, his eyes meeting hers revealing burning desire. T'Pol's features softened and Trip chuckled. "You can't hide it now, darlin'. I can feel it. Right here." He took her hand in his and placed it over his heart. "I love you, T'Pol---so much it hurts."

She nodded, unable to deny it. He could see into her heart because of the bond. She knew that she couldn't even deny to herself what she felt.

The way she desired his presence, the pleasure she received from even his simplest quirks, the way she purposely did and said illogical things to hear his laugh---and the helpless feeling she had when he was upset or in pain. Yes, she did not like to see any of her colleagues upset; but with Trip it was different. She loved him in a way that she did not love anyone else. She would give up her own contentment to see him fulfilled.

"But we cannot be together in the way that you wish to be."

Trip's features grew somber. "Why can't we be together, T'Pol? Are you afraid of what being us might mean?"

T'Pol turned away from him. "I cannot give you children and I cannot love you as you love me. I am Vulcan and that cannot be changed. You deserve someone who can give you all of the things that will please you."

Trip grasped her chin gently with his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "T'Pol, I can imagine the perfect woman---and she wouldn't even come close to you," he said softly.

He tilted his head brushing his lips against hers and his tenderness made her knees weak. She felt rushes of emotion she had not experienced since her Trellium addiction. When she felt his hands gently cup her face, all of the barriers she had put up against her emotions crumbled like a dam bursting. She felt herself responding freely to the desire his scent and his kiss ignited in her.

She didn't struggle when Trip laid her slowly onto the mattress in the corner, raining butterfly kisses up her neck, nibbling the points of her ears. She gasped as the sensations only served to stoke the fire already burning in her abdomen that begged for completion.

"When things went wrong with Natalie, I started wonderin' if I'd ever find the right woman. And then you came along. It took me a long time to realize that you're exactly what I need and exactly what I want. You're not like any other woman I've ever met, T'Pol. You make me want to love you." T'Pol looked into his eyes, for a moment unsure of how to respond. "Shh. It's alright, darlin'. I can feel it, remember?" His mouth descended upon hers, deepening the kiss when she began to respond. A soft, feminine whimper passed her lips when his fingers glided gently over her softness, avoiding her clearly hard nipples.

"Trip."

The gentleness of her voice enticed a groan of pleasure from deep in his chest. He felt himself responding to her pleasure with intensity so great that he felt it sizzle through every nerve in his body. The look in her eyes was so fiery that it became hard to breath.

"The Pon-Farr," she stated, sensing his thoughts through the bond. "It is upon me."

"I can feel it, too," Trip replied, his voice deep with need. He gasped at the intensity of his bondmate's desire, feeling it echoed in his own body. "T'Pol," he groaned. "God, it's so strong."

T'Pol's right hand came up to touch the contact points on his face. She clenched her teeth breathing heavily. "I claim thee…in the rite…of Pon-Farr," T'Pol gritted out in a hurried voice. "My mind to your mind---our minds are merging---our minds are one."

Trip heard himself repeating the last four words with her as though it were only natural to do so and he sucked in a breath as he sensed something in the back of his mind. Its presence was familiar, yet he knew it was not a part of him. The presence drew closer and soon the white room became visible around him.

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_**T'Pol?**_

_She nodded. **Yes.**_

_Trip's eyes closed against the longing flooding through him. **Jesus, darlin'---Is this---how it feels---for you---every time?**_

_**Yes.** He gasped when he felt her hand slide boldly to the bulge in his trousers. **Is this what you're looking for?** she asked huskily._

_He nodded, not sure he trusted himself to speak. She responded in a way that was so unlike her that it unsettled him for a moment. The feeling quickly disappeared as he felt a nearly unbearable flash of heat in his groin. He growled and grabbed her face in his hands, kissing her savagely and pressing his body fully against her, one of his hands sliding down to rest at her waist, his fingers massaging her soft hips. _

_She sucked in a quiet breath and released a breathy moan, her back arching at the feel of his cold fingers against her heated skin. She wanted to feel him everywhere at once and the closeness they had now was not enough. A strong desire to crawl inside him encompassed her senses._

_She closed her eyes when she felt the heat of his body cover hers, her hands sliding into his hair to bring his head down and she pressed her lips to his, her tongue sliding past his lips deepening the kiss._

_He moaned into her mouth. **Christ! Where'd you learn to do that?**_

_**I had a skilled teacher, **she replied huskily, sealing her lips over his once again._

TBC…


	4. 506 PART THREE CONTINUED

Series Title: Star Trek—The Continuing Voyages of the Enterprise

Author: ginamr

Story Title: Ragnarok

Story Number in Series: Two

Story Part: Four

Season Five

Episode Number in Season: 03

Episode Number in Series: 103

Genre: Science Fiction/Angst/Action/Adventure/Mystery

Rating: PG-13 (For Implied Violence and Adult Language)

Possible spoilers: Broken Bow through Terra Prime

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Author's Note: Some names of the Briliarins taken from Norse mythology. And just so you all don't think I'm stealing, I did read a ST: Enterprise fanfiction story about a culture similar to the Briliarins but the Briliarin queen is a bit more open than the monarch in that story. Plus, this story moves in a different direction than that one…Plus that one was an A/T'P pairing…this one is T/T'P.

I'm going to assume Vulcans can tell white lies. ;) So, when T'Pol says she and Trip "hadn't been intimate in six years ("These Are the Voyages"), I'll assume she fibbed and that what she meant was that they hadn't been intimate on regular basis and that their intimacy wasn't common knowledge. As for anyone being suspicious…they (most of them) think they're meditating together and/or comforting one another…or better yet, that she meant other than this incident ;). Okay, so I'm not quite sticking to that canon piece…but honestly---what Trip/Tpoler wants that to be canon anyway?

Last time on Star Trek: Enterprise… Ragnarok Part 3

Continued...

* * *

_Play Intro_

_Sometime later…_

Trip felt T'Pol stirring in his arms and he smiled when she gave a small yawn before opening her eyes. "Mornin', darlin'."

"Good morning," she offered in return, yawning again. "Why did you not wake me?"

Trip smirked. "I figured you were worn out is all." His features softened. "Besides you looked so peaceful that I didn' want to wake you."

T'Pol nodded and buried her face in his neck, kissing the sensitive spot just behind his ear that she had discovered the night before.

"You alright now?"

"If I am correct, the Pon-Farr will run its complete course. Although the Doctor could no doubt synthesize another serum…"

Trip frowned. "What do you mean 'another one'?"

"It isn't important."

"The hell it isn't," Trip growled. "If it wasn't, you wouldn't have brought it up."

T'Pol paused, looking away. "When the Captain was taken prisoner by the Tellerite pilot, a virus trigged my Pon-Farr. I was not expecting it for several more years. Phlox managed to synthesize a serum that eased the symptoms."

"So you were stuck in Decon with Phlox when your last Pon-Farr hit?" Trip asked in shock.

T'Pol nodded solemnly. "Fortunately, as you are aware, the Doctor suffered no permanent harm."

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked softly, sounding hurt.

"My behavior was extremely inappropriate. I preferred that it remain between the Doctor and myself."

"So why didn' you ask Phlox for the serum this time?"

"There was a more practical solution at hand."

He chuckled. "And what would that be?"

T'Pol raised an eyebrow. "The natural conclusion. We are, after all, bonded."

"That's as close as you'll ever get to admitting emotion, isn't it?"

"Perhaps---perhaps not."

"You know, you never answered my question."

"The mating cycle will take several days."

"Days!"

"We must return to Enterprise. Phlox has begun synthesis of a serum that will temporarily ease the symptoms. It should be completed upon our return."

"I thought you said you weren' using a serum?"

"I am only using it to ease the process. We will still need to maintain physical contact when possible. The investigation shall continue until the responsible party is found and I am needed for it to continue."

Trip sighed. "Alright. Does Phlox have any leads?"

"The Doctor has identified the DNA sample as that of Talvic, the queen's first."

Trip frowned. "I thought for sure Lvor was involved."

"I don't feel he was personally involved with Hlathguth's murder. However, the Captain has suggested that the men of this planet could be part of a rebellion."

"So basically these people are in the middle of a civil war and we've gotten ourselves tangled in their nets."

"As I have suggested to Her Majesty and the Captain, perhaps Talvic was attempting to speed our departure by putting you at the scene of the crime."

"You know, I'll bet Hlathguth knew about their plans and went along with it for a chance to gain power."

"It's possible."

"Well at least we've got a better motive than jealousy."

T'Pol nodded. "This will certainly provide a strong case. However, we will need proof for your theory."

"Well, we'll just have to find them some."

T'Pol nodded and pulled a communicator from a hidden pocket. **T'Pol to Archer.** Silence. **Captain.** Silence.

She and Trip exchanged a look. "The Queen's chambers."

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Meanwhile in the Queen's Chambers…_

The Queen looked on in horror as several males carrying weapons entered her chambers. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Do you mean that you didn't see this coming?" Talvic taunted.

"Why?"

Talvic chuckled. "Did you really think we enjoyed our enslavement? Did you really think that we could not overthrow you if we chose?" He turned to Archer. "I must say that I'm impressed, Captain." Archer said nothing. "You are an excellent Commanding Officer. You would make a superb addition to our forces."

"I don't condone slavery, but this isn't Starfleet's war."

"It became your war the moment your ship entered our space. Speaking of which, your vessel's weapons and shields will be quite helpful with the rebellion."

"Fleet! Where did you get the ships!" Freyja shouted, outraged.

"A freighter crashed on the farside of the continent. From it, we drew blueprints for our own fighters."

"You attacked my ship!" Archer said sharply.

"And an impressive ship it is Captain."

"You're not getting Enterprise without a hell of a fight."

"Never fear. Our fleet is great in number. Our ships will be able to disable yours with little difficulty."

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Bridge of _Enterprise…

"Sir, I'm picking up a fleet of ships off the starboard bow."

Reed sat up straight. "How many ships, Ensign?"

"At least a hundred," Tanner replied.

"Evasive maneuvers, Travis. Bring hull plating and weapons online, Ensign Tanner."

"Hull platting and weapons online, sir."

"Target the lead ship and disable their weapons."

The ship shook violently as she took several hits. "It looks like they're trying to take out our weapons," Tanner said with a cocky grin.

"Target the cluster that's attacking. Any luck getting through the dampening field, Ensign?"

Sato shook her head. "None, sir."

Reed stood and turned, looking around the bridge. "Any suggestions?"

"We could modify a couple of torpedoes to disperse large amounts of cesium. Assuming they use a power source fueled by an element similar to the xenon used in Earth's old Xenon Ion Propulsion engines, it should disable all of their main systems." Reed gaped at her. "I took Chemistry at the Academy."

"Do we have any sources on board?"

"I'll bet the Doctor has a couple of cases he uses for the imaging chamber."

Reed nodded. "Tanner, you have the bridge. Rocson, you take Tactical. Travis…keep us alive and healthy." He then turned to Hoshi. "Get the cesium from Sickbay and I'll meet you in the Armory."

Hoshi nodded and the two entered the lift. "That seat getting warm yet, Travis?" Tanner asked.

"Not as warm as its going to be if those ships get one too many hits through to the warp core."

"Well, let's try to keep it cool downstairs then, shall we?"

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Meanwhile down on the planet…_

"Not another step, Archer," Lvor shouted, aiming the weapon at the monarch.

Archer halted where he was "Settle down. Maybe we can help you work out a compromise."

"The time for compromise is over!" He fired the weapon, getting the matriarch in the shoulder. Archer began moving to her aide, but Lvor turned the weapon on Archer. Again, Archer halted.

"Violence isn't the answer. People don't have to die. Things could be resolved peacefully."

"She's wounded badly, Captain," Phlox said. "She's losing a great deal of blood in a short amount of time."

Archer turned to Talvic, his gaze almost pleading. "You don't enjoy killing anymore than my people do. You can stop it. You can't possible want to kill."

"What I want," Talvic began. "Is my freedom. And if I have to kill to get it, so be it."

"Let me tell you a story about two male chimpanzees. One of the younger males in a group challenged an older male called an alpha male. The alpha male didn't do so well and became badly injured. But do you know what the younger male did? He offered the alpha male a piece of fruit. The older male took it, accepting it as a peace offering."

"What is the point behind this ridiculous story?"

"The point," Archer began. "is that the younger male could have easily killed the older male. But instead he chose compassion. The two compromised. You can do the same." Talvic's face softened and he appeared to be personally impacted by the story. He turned to look at his Queen lying on the floor bleeding badly and his lips quirked oddly.

"We will be killed if we surrender! We have committed the ultimate treason!" Lvor shouted.

"I will face my punishment for the Second Royal mistresses' death," Talvic said calmly.

Lvor turned on him, glaring at him angrily. "You? You said it was Tucker's crime!"

Talvic turned to the other man. "She knew too much. She was prepared to go to the matriarch with the information. It would have ruined everything." Talvic turned to the queen, bowing before her. "Your majesty, please…I will take the punishment for the others. I beg your compassion. Please…let the killing end."

To Archer's shock, the queen smiled and nodded. Talvic stood smiling and pulled out a communication device. "This is Talvic to Freedom Squadron. Call off your attack. Repeat, call of your attack." He brought the device down and raised the weapon to his head. "I die by my own hand and by the weapon with which I spilt the blood of my beloved."

Before Archer could stop him, Talvic fired the weapon and his body crumpled to the ground, landing with a heavy 'THUD!' The matriarch looked on, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Meanwhile aboard_ Enterprise…

"Got it, sir!"

"Alright, now…we need it to disperse at a rate of 125 parts per million so…"

The shuttering halted and Reed paused for a moment before sprinting toward the nearest comm. panel. **Reed to Bridge. What's going on?**

**The vessels are moving off, sir.**

Reed frowned. **Are any other ships approaching?**

**No, sir.** Silence. **Sir, there's a message coming from the surface…they've been ordered to** withdraw.

Reed smirked. _Well played, Captain._ **Very good, Ensign. Power down weapons. Ensign Sato and I are on our way. Reed out.** He turned to Hoshi who was grinning as well.

"It looks like the Captain managed to negotiate."

"Yes, sir. It does."

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Queen's Chambers, Briliarus IV_

Suddenly, they turned to see the doors to the chamber burst open to reveal Trip and T'Pol. Trip stopped, his face going white at the sight of Talvic's crumpled body lying in a pool of his own blood. Even T'Pol's normally composed face was a little paler than its usual olive green. "What in the hell happened?"

"It appears he committed suicide rather than face the consequences of his actions," T'Pol offered.

"He gave his life for us," Lvor said quietly, still in shock.

"And his sacrifice will not have been in vain. From today forward, I vow there shall be equality for all, male or female. It will take time, but I intend to insure that a ruling council made up of males and females will be instated in the place of the monarchy so that such events as today will be less likely to occur."

Lvor looked at her stunned. "Your Majesty, you would divide your power in such a way?"

Freyja nodded. "If it will prevent any further killing, then so it shall be." She turned to Archer. "What is the way the leadership on your planet is selected?"

"We choose people to represent us by way of vote. Whoever gets the greatest number of people to choose them fills the role that the vote is taken for."

"So you were chosen as the representative of your planet in this way?"

Archer paused and nodded. "I suppose you could put it that way, yes."

Freyja smiled. "Then that is how we shall select our council. All will be allowed to choose who they wish to represent us."

"Your Majesty," Lvor interjected, bowing to her. "We will still need one with to make the final decisions. I choose you for this role. You have chosen to give up your right to sole ownership of decisions. I know not of any other in our history that has done so---not even in the name of peace. You are truly a wise and dedicated leader. It would please me greatly to have a leader whom will do what is in the best interests of each and everyone of us."

The other guards around them put down their weapons and bowed to her as well. The monarch looked overwhelmed as though she couldn't quite believe her eyes. She smiled and nodded. "If the others agree, I would be honored, Lvor."

"I have no doubt that once they hear of your decision, they will feel the same."

"Captain, I need to get her to Sickbay. Her wound is most severe and I fear that if it's not healed soon it could be fatal."

Archer nodded and looked down at the queen. "Do you think that you can walk?"

"That wouldn't be wise. She has lost a great deal of blood. It would be better if she didn't."

Archer sighed. "Alright, Doctor. You get your medical equipment. I'll help her get aboard." To everyone's surprise, Archer slipped a hand under the woman's back and another under her knees, lifting her so that she was cradled in his arms much like one would a child and he exited the room. The others followed them, Trip and T'Pol exchanging a look of amusement, Phlox closely behind grinning jovially.

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Sickbay aboard_ Enterprise, _12 hours later_…

"She should be just fine, Captain. A surprising number of her people volunteered to offer their blood to replenish the amount she had lost. She should be returned to the surface and given a couple of days to rest before becoming heavily active."

"Will she be able to walk any time soon?"

"The Briliarins are a surprisingly resilient species. She should be able to walk at least to her quarters on the planet."

Archer nodded and slipped behind the curtains to see Freyja clipping the last of her jewels to her tail. He smiled. "You should be able to return home now."

She turned to him and offered a warm smile. "Thank you, Jonathon, for all of your help. You have helped to avert a civil war that could have ended in disaster."

"It seems that's our primary mission at times."

"We owe your people a debt of gratitude. Please don't hesitate to ask if there's ever anything that we can do for you." Archer followed her out from behind the curtain and saw Trip and T'Pol as well as Lieutenant Reed standing beside Phlox.

Archer grinned. "Excellent work, Mr. Reed."

"Thank you, sir. But I can't take all the credit. Ensign Sato came up with a brilliant idea that we were about to put into action before the fighters pulled away."

Archer nodded. "Good work, Ensign."

"Thank you, Captain," Hoshi replied grinning.

Freyja stepped forward meeting Trip's eyes. "I owe you an apology, Commander Tucker. I am sorry that we held you accountable for Talvic's actions."

Trip grinned. "It's alright. No harm done."

"Still, your people have my gratitude." Her eyes flickered to T'Pol. "Your beloved is fortunate to have you."

He nodded and gripped T'Pol's hand in his. Archer looked on in surprise while Reed smirked and Phlox smiled knowingly.

Archer felt a hand on his cheek and turned to find Freyja standing in front of him smiling. "Thank you, Jonathon---for everything." She then leaned forward brushing his lips gently with hers before pulling away and exiting Sickbay. He smiled somewhat dazedly as he watched her leave, a cough snapping his attention back to the others in the room. Trip and Reed shared an evil grin and T'Pol's eyebrows were so high that they nearly disappeared into her hair. Phlox had a wide grin on his face, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Found a little romance here, huh, Captain?"

Archer chuckled at his friend. "I see you did, too, Trip," he said motioning toward T'Pol.

Trip's cheeks colored slightly. "Ah, shove it, will you?"

There was a moment of utter silence before everyone burst out laughing with the exception of T'Pol whose eyebrows were raised even higher.

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Captain's Log Supplemental_

_Freyja of the Briliarins sent me a communication today to inform me of the beginning of talks among their people concerning the formation of their new government. The talks seem to be going well and it would appear that the planet is on its way to planetary peace._

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_Archer's quarters, a few days later…_

"So…how did it go from 'she hardly looks at me anymore' to 'beloved?" Archer asked, an eyebrow raised.

Trip nearly choked on the Bourbon he'd just took a drink of. "Like I told Malcolm, that's between me and T'Pol."

"Come on, Trip. Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"Don't feel to left out. Only three people on this ship know what's going on: T'Pol, me, and Phlox."

"I'm going to assume that Phlox's part in this falls under Doctor-patient confidentiality?"

Trip nodded. "Right in one. Now, Jon---I'd appreciate it if you would keep any of your theories to yourself on this. It's a big enough deal that you, Malcolm, and Phlox know what you do. The last thing T'Pol and I need is for Starfleet or any of the crew to find out about this."

Archer nodded. "Oh and T'Pol will be in command temporarily. I need to remember to inform the rest of the crew."

Trip gave Archer a knowing smile. "Going to see Captain Hernandez?"

Archer nodded. "The Doctors are saying she should be waking up from the coma any day now---and I want to be there when she does."

"I understand, Captain. I figured you would when you got the news." Trip paused. "I want to be there, too. And it just so happens T'Pol has a little something she needs to take care of on Earth so we'll both be there."

Archer grinned. "Well, then I suppose Mr. Reed will be in command until we get back."

"It'll be good for him. Hoshi, too."

Archer raised his glass. "To an adventurous four years. May we have a great many more."

"Here, here," Trip said raising his as well.

With this, each took a swallow of the Bourbon, basking in the warmth of it.

TBC…


	5. Sneak Peak

Sneak Peek of My Post-_These Are The Voyages_ story(ies)…just to keep you all interested. Yes, I've devised a way to counter that horrid series finale! Ha ha ha:evil grin:

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _

_T'Pol's Apartment, one week after_ Enterprise's _decommission_…

She was putting the last of the oil lamps out as the glow of the moon filtered through the blinds. The lights were low and a soft, smooth melody was streaming in the background, giving the setting an almost romantic quality.

Once the scene was complete, she sat down on the pillow she had placed on the floor. She crossed her legs getting comfortable and focused her attention on the flame before closing her eyes.

_She was in the white room again with Trip sitting before here. **I've been waitin' all day for this.**_

_T'Pol raised an eyebrow at him. **I can't always keep you entertained. Your emotions are distracting and they make it difficult to concentrate on the task at hand.**_

_**I'm sorry, but I can't help it. I'm bored as hell. It'd be nice if I at least had some engineering schematics to look at or a polo match to watch.**_

_**I apologize that I can't provide you these things while you are in this state.**_

_**Have you told anyone yet?**_

_T'Pol looked away. **No. I haven't told anyone yet.**_

_**Why in the hell not?**_

_**It is not the right time.**_

_**When is it going to be the right time?**_

_**I don't know! **T'Pol flinched slightly. **I apologize. Your katra is beginning to intertwine with mine. As such it is becoming difficult to maintain control.**_

_**All the more reason to tell somebody. I mean, it should work right?**_

_T'Pol nodded. **Of course assuming that my theory is correct.**_

**_For your sanity and mine, let's hope it is._**

_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_

_Look for more to come. Keep reading._


End file.
